Oliveheart
'Oliveheart '''is a small, dark brown, almost black non gender-specific cat with dark amber eyes and a white muzzle. Their fur is very short and they have troubled eyesight. They also have an oddly shaped mark on the inside of their right forepaw. One of their ears is torn, they have a small white scar on the front of their muzzle, they are unusually small compared to their peers, and are quite clumsy. Their mentor is the absolutely beautiful, 100% gorgeous Sundance, whom they love as they love and adore the rest of all on the blog. Also the Mango Overlord Personality Oliveheart, first off, goes by the name of Ollie and prefers the name to their birth-name(Olivia) as it is a unisex name. Ollie is usually very calm and collected, and though they're not too quiet on the chat they don't talk at all in real life. They are an empath(meaning you have the ability to feel what other people are feeling the same way you feel emotions)and hate seeing people who are depressed due to a depression disorder of their own. They were severely depressed in real life before going through some things and they had a small episode of clarity, but are now depressed and anxious once again with many suicidal thoughts(though, this is Ollie here, and you would be pleased to know that after 3 years of suicidal activity I have never taken a blade to any part of me or hurt myself). You can go to Ollie with virtually anything, and they always try to be accepting and understanding. They are also a poetry fan. On the Blog Oliveheart was very active on BlogClan until they ran away from home(Ask about it yourself) in April of 2016. After about a year of inactivity they returned and missed everyone a lot. They participate in activities when they can despite being very busy most of the time. They are good friends with just about everyone, but their closest longtime friend is a now inactive apprentice named Meadowpaw, They very much like to go on the live chat, when it is open, and usually are seen hanging around the tavern. Trailing Stars Oliveheart edited chapter 16 of Trailing Stars, which was written by Kat. They were also mentioned in it as an apprentice who goes training, but eventually gets sad and thinks of how much they miss being a human, and starts to cry. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel ''Coming soon. Trivia -On a regular basis, feels the need to tell people that they think they are beautiful due to multiple mental disorders and a low self-esteem. -Birthday is April 12th of 2004, but family often refers to this as "she's 13 going on 30 while the rest of us are going on 6." -Uses they/them pronouns(demigirl), and is also demibisexual. -They're also known as the Sarcastic Older Younger Demisister Sibler, Guardian of BlogClan, Ollie, Olive, etc. - While not having autism, Ollie's biggest fear is loud noises. They once nearly passed out because they heard loud screeching after slamming on car brakes. Ironically, they have ADHD and can't handle yelling of any sort. -Clanniversary is May 1 Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Non-binary Category:Warrior